Juste toi
by lolo08
Summary: Et si Bella était arrivée à Forks un an avant les Cullens....Leurs rencontres auraient-elles été différentes? désolé mais je suis nulle en résumé venez lire plutot!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut salut alors voici ma premiere FF...je vous prie d'être indulgent mais de tout de même me donner votre avis!!!!_

_Merci a Claire pour m'avoir poussé.... _

Chapitre I: Mon arrivée.

Ma vie est d'une banalité éffarente. J'ai déménagé de Phœnix pour venir vivre avec mon père , Charlie Swan, shérif de la pire ville qu'il existe dans la péninsule Olympic: FORKS.

Lorsque je vivais à Phœnix ma vie était d'un ennuie malgré la présence de ma mère que j'aimais beaucoup, de son mari Phil, mais ce qui me manquera le plus dans cette ville où la pluie et les nuages sont de rigueur, c'est le soleil que j'appréciais vraiment beaucoup.

Mon installation chez Charlie, mon père, il y a maintenant un an s'était assez bien déroulée. J'avais pris mes habitudes dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi. Chaque jour je préparais le repas pour Charlie , ce dernier avait essayer plusieurs fois de me faire la surprise de cuisiner mais la cuisine avait failli ne pas en réchapper. Depuis ce moment la je lui avais formellement interdit toutes tentatives de cuisiner ce qui ne parut pas de déranger réellement.

Même le pire de mes calvaires qui se trouve être le lycée me paraissait agréable peut-être est-ce du au faite que je me sois rapidement fais des amis et même un petit-ami...

Je me souviens cependant que mon premier jour avait tout d'abord ressemblé à une torture. Tous les élèves me regardaient avec insistance, comme si j'étais une merveille du monde. Moi la fille plus que banale de Phœnix cependant il est vrai qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de nouveaux élèves dans cette petite ville. Les garçons étaient plus que sympathiques avec moi pour ce premier jour je n'eus même pas à chercher une seule fois ma salle de classe.

C'est en arrivant en cours d'anglais en dernière heure que j'ai rencontré une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi maintenant ma meilleure amie Angela. Quand je suis rentrée en classe elle me fit signe de m'assoir prés d'elle. Angela était très jolie, elle est brune très élancé et est habillé d'une simplicité tout comme moi. Je me souviens de ses premières paroles.

-Salut moi c'est Angela et toi tu es Isabella Swan?

-Juste Bella! Lui répondis-je avec un ton sympathique dont je ne me sentais pas capable en ce premier jour.

-Ça me fais plaisir de partager mon cours d'anglais avec toi, juste Bella. Tu sais tu étais attendue comme le messie en ce début d'année et apparemment tu fais le bonheur des garçons de Forks d'après ce que j'ai entendu depuis la première heure de cours!!! me fit-elle remarquer.

-Ah bon mais qu'entends tu par faire le bonheur des garçons?

-Eh bien toutes les filles du lycée te détestent car les garçons n'ont d'yeux que pour toi depuis ce matin...

-Ce qui ne me ravie pas d'ailleurs je déteste être au centre de l'attention.

-Eh bien à mon avis cela ne va pas durer du moins pas pour tous les garçons mais à ce que je vois tu le sera toujours dans ce cours!! me dit-elle en me montrant la table voisine de la nôtre d'un signe de tête.

Je vis que deux garçons étaient installés à cette table et que l'un d'eux me fixait sans aucune gène. Il détourna cependant son regard lorsqu'il vit que je le regardait moi aussi. Je me tournais alors vers Angela afin d'en apprendre plus au sujet de ces garçons.

-Mais qui est-ce?

-Alors le beau brun c'est Ben Cheney mon petit-ami et son voisin le blondinet c'est Mike Newton. Et ce dernier a l'air de vraiment t'apprécier, ils font parti de l'équipe de football du lycée. Dit-elle en souriant en direction de la table de son petit-ami.

Étant assez timide je ne questionnais pas plus Angela sur sa relation avec Ben. J'imagine que si nous devenions amies dans le futur nous pourrions en reparler. Le reste du cours ce passa sans aucun souci. De temps à autre je jetais un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la table voisine et vis que Mike continuait lui aussi à m'observer, je sentis alors mes joues virer au cramoisi ce qui attira l'œil d'Angela qui elle aussi semblait timide puisqu'elle ne me posait aucune question sur la cause de ce rougissement spontané.

Lorsque la sonnerie, annonçant la pause de midi, retentit Angela me pria de venir manger avec elle à la table de l'équipe. Elle n'appréciait pas réellement d'y déjeuner mais le faisait pour passer plus de temps avec Ben.

-Viens je t'en prie cela va être tellement mieux si tu mange avec moi et ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance!!! à ce moment là son magnifique regard azur devint sincère et il m'implorait de le suivre

J'hésitais un long moment je n'avais jamais apprécié être avec beaucoup de personnes or cette table devait être bondée.

-Allez Bella, en plus il y aura Mike et....les pom-pom girls que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Tu sera un peu ma bouée de sauvetage!!!

-Bon c'est d'accord. Mais j'accepte seulement parce que je ne sais pas où se trouve la cafétéria et que je ne saurais pas où m'assoir. Lui répondis-je avec le mon ton ironique habituel en espérant qu'Angela ne le prenne pas mal.

-Super allons-y! Dit-elle en sautillant sur place.

Ensemble nous nous dirigions donc vers la cafétéria. Lorsque nous pénétrions à l'intérieur tous les regards se rivèrent sur nous, je sentis alors le rouge me remonter aux joues comme précédemment. Nous avançâmes mais toute cette attention portée sur moi m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je pris donc une simple bouteille de limonade cela me suffirait assez pour aujourd'hui. Avec Angela nous nous dirigions donc vers la table où se trouvaient déjà toute l'équipe. Au bout de la table où se trouvait Ben il ne restait plus que deux places dont une se trouvait à ses cotés et la seconde se trouvait aux côtés de Mike Newton.

- A croire que le destin joue contre moi!!!Me répétais-je silencieusement tout en avançant derrière Angela.

Une fois assise près de Mike j'entendis des murmures provenir de l'autre côté de notre table. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil je vis une bande de filles assisent et discutant de nous -de moi surtout- et nous pointant du doigt par moment. Je n'y prettais aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'Angela qui me présentait à toute l'équipe les désignaient comme les Poms-poms girls de l'équipe attirée par cette remarque je regardais plus attentivement la bande de filles et vis qu'elles portaient effectivement un uniforme. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la discussion qui étais engagée devant moi...

-Et toi Bella alors d'où viens-tu? Me demanda Mike avec grand intérêt.

-Et bien je viens de Phœnix....

Je fus distraite pendant toute la conversation n'aimant pas l'attrait qu'il me portait à moi la fille banale venant de Phœnix et n'ayant de spécial à lui raconter sur moi et encore moins les choses personnelles puisque je ne le connaissais que depuis peu. Alors que lui m'expliquait qu'il ne connaissait que Ben et Angela depuis son propre déménagement à Forks, qu'il vivait auparavant à Boston mais que son père avait été muté ici il y a maintenant 5ans et que depuis lui et Ben étaient devenus très complice et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était inscrit dans l'équipe de football.

Cependant ce sont ces quelques minutes passées à discuter avec Mike qui changea du tout au tout mon arrivée à Forks.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que je vivais a Forks, et cela faisait presque autant de temps que je sortais avec Mike Newton. Nous étions d'abord devenus amis par la force des choses puisque je trainais avec Angela et lui avec Ben nous étions amenés à nous voir assez souvent. Et avec le temps et ces nombreuses propositions j'avais décidé de tenter le coup pour enfin succomber à son charme. Tout se passait bien entre nous Ben et lui jouaient toujours au football et Angela et moi assistions parfois aux entrainements ou aux matchs mais voir les pom-poms girls s'extasier devant nos petits-copains nous énervaient au plus haut point. Surtout que Jessica et sa meilleure amie Loren avaient des vues respectivement sur Mike et sur Ben.

Nous allions donc commencer cette nouvelle année sous les meilleures augures puisque Angela et moi étions accompagnées et que nous avions la plupart de nos cours ensembles, la seule tache à notre tableau était que les garçons ne partage que très peu de cours avec nous.

-Angela on a quoi en première heure déjà?

-Euh il me semble que l'on a espagnol...

-Et vous les garçons? Nous exclamèrent toutes les deux en même temps

-Ben?

-Chéri tu ne connais pas encore ton emploi du temps? Taquinais-je Mike

-Mais toi non plus.... , me fit-il remarquer avant d'ajouter, si Angela n'était pas là je ne sais pas si tu te serais souvenue de la rentrée ma Bella tu es tellement tête en l'air parfois.

-Mike on a Littérature en première heure.

En il me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa classe. Je le fixais jalousement sachant très bien que cette garce de Jessica était dans la même classe que Mike , mon Mike. Angela devait ressentir la même chose puisqu'elle soupira et me fit signe de la suivre afin de regagner nous aussi notre salle de cours.

Cette matinée passa assez rapidement les cours ne commençant pas réellement aujourd'hui -c'était plutôt une journée de présentation des différents professeurs et du programme qu'ils envisageaient cette année. Avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse Angela et moi étions déjà prête à sortir pour rejoindre nos amoureux à la cafétéria ce que nous na manquions pas de faire dès que celle-ci se résigna à sonner la pause du déjeuner. C'est en courant presque que nous atteignions la cafét, nous avions entendus plusieurs rumeurs toute la matinée sur des nouveaux venus au lycée mais n'en avions encore aperçu aucun de cette nouvelle famille.

Une fois installées à notre table habituelle, un plateau plus que rempli devant nous- nous commencions à discuter de nos matinée respectives.

-Alors Bella, Angela ne s'est pas trop fais draguer ce matin? Me demanda Ben ironiquement mais avec curiosité tout de même.

-Oh si tu savais elle a été obligée de repousser ses courtisans!!!

-Bella arrête de taquiner Ben! Me morigéna Mike

-Non mais sérieusement Ben regarde Angela crois-tu qu'elle puisse penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi?

A ce moment nous nous tournions tous vers Angela, qui n'avait bizarrement pas répondu ni au propos de Ben ni au mien, et nous vîmes qu'elle regardait vers une table où ce trouvait cinq personnes que je n'identifiais pas.

Ça doit surement être les nouveaux, au moins je ne serais plus l'attraction du lycée, mais pourquoi Angela les fixe-t-elle ainsi alors que je viens de dire à Ben qu'elle ne peut penser à personnes d'autre que lui.

-Eh Angela, l'appelais-je en passant une main devant ses yeux

-Oh excuse moi tu me parlais?

-Oui j'étais en train de dire à Ben que tu avais été obligé de repousser tes soupirants toute la matinée...

-Bella!!! Dit-elle sur un ton qui selon moi ce voulait menaçant

-Désolé Angela mais il doit savoir combien tu fais fondre le cœur de tous les hommes. Dis-je en m'esclaffant. Qui est-ce? Demandais je toutefois à Angela en désignant la table où se trouvaient les nouveaux. Lorsqu'une des poms-poms girls, Jessica, pris la parole pour me répondre.

-Se sont les Cullen et les Hale!! D'ailleurs le plus mignon d'entre eux Edward est avec moi en première heure.

-Ils ne sont pas de la même famille?

-Non, ils vivent chez le Docteur Cullen qui vient d'accepter un poste a l'hôpital de Forks. Me répondit-elle .

Je connaissais bien l'hôpital de Forks car avec ma maladresse légendaire j'avais fais plus d'un séjour à l'hôpital et connaissais les urgences par cœur. Je voulus reprendre la conversation avec Angela, Ben et Mike quand je vis que ceux-ci regardaient tous en direction de la table où ce trouvaient les nouveaux venus. Je me tournais donc à mon tour et vis que toutes les personnes présentent à la cafétéria étaient elles aussi concentrées sur la table des Cullen et des Hale.

Mais pourquoi tous le monde était aussi obnubiler par les nouveaux? Il fallait donc je vois par moi -même la raison de cet intérêt soudain. Même mon petit-ami se préoccupait plus des nouveaux que de moi....

Je reportais donc toute mon attention sur les nouveaux quand je m'aperçus enfin qu'ils étaient tous les quatre d'une beauté impressionnante. Je n'avais jamais vu de personnes aussi....d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ces Dieux vivants.

Ils étaient quatre et semblaient en couples, je remarquais d'abord un grand baraqué brun, ses muscles si imposant devaient être l'objet de la convoitise que l'on peut remarquer dans le regard de chaque garçons de Forks présent dans la salle, sa compagne est une jeune femme blonde. Elle était magnifique, un corps si parfait qu'elle devait rendre jalouse les mannequins qui la croisaient. Ils étaient très expansifs l'un envers l'autre comme s'ils ne prettaient aucune attention aux gens autour d'eux comme si ils étaient seul au monde. L'autre couple était à l'opposé, ils étaient plus discrets ne se quittant pas du regard, le jeune homme était blond il était lui aussi magnifique, j'en conclus donc qu'il devait être de la même famille que la blonde, quant à son amie elle était menue, belle , très belle même ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts et d'un brun très foncés de là où je me trouvais on aurait dit qu'elle ressemblait à un vrai petit lutin. Elle tenait la main de son petit-ami, ils semblaient dévoué l'un à l'autre. Ils allaient tous si bien ensembles.

-Ils sont magnifiques, murmurais-je plus pour moi même.

Au lieu de réponses je n'entendis que des soupirs venant de mes amis. Après m'être reprise je me retournais vers ma table et vis que les autres avaient fait de même. Nous continuions notre conversation sans jamais mentionner l'arrivée des nouveaux dans notre lycée.

-Alors Mike tu as l'intention d'inviter Bella pour une promenade romantique ce week-end si j'ai bien compris? Lui demanda Angela en me faisant un clin d'œil complice

-Oui je lui ai prévu quelque surprise pour fêter nos un an ensemble.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça chéri un « je t'aime » m'aurais tout simplement suffit tu sais, mais je ne dis pas non à une petite promenade en amoureux même si.....

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrases lorsque j'entendis toutes les filles de l'assemblée se tourner vers la porte de la cafétéria dans un mouvement d'hystérie palpable par tous. J'en profitais pour jeter un œil vers les nouveaux quand je remarquais qu'eux aussi étaient tourner vers la porte...C'est alors que je le vis.

Jessica continua son monologue nous racontant la vie de cette nouvelle famille étrange qui venait de s'installer en ville. Elle semblait en savoir beaucoup à leurs sujets ce qui nous parut étrange à Angela et à moi, avait-elle déjà la main mise sur celui qu'elle disait être célibataire? Cette réflexion me fit rire et Angela me connaissant avait deviner ce que je pensais et riait aussi....

________________________________________________________________________

Voila mon premier chapitre hésitez pas à utiliser le petit bouton vert pour me laisser vos reviews!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II:Premier jour

POV Edward

Nous venions d'arriver à Forks, une nouvelle ville où on allait rejouer encore et encore la comédie que nous avions mis en place devant les humains.

-Carlisle, devons-nous vraiment _tous _retourner au lycée? Demandais-je en espérant que ce dernier m'autorise à rester encore à la maison et ne reprendre que lorsque mes frères et sœurs iront à l'université!!

-Edward ne pense tu pas que le fait d'aller au lycée te serait bénéfique? Tu y rencontrera de nouvelles personnes peut-être intéressante.....

-Je n'ai aucune envie de sympathiser avec les humains et tu le sais très bien.

-Allez Eddie ça te changera les idées, intervint Emmett

Emmett était le bout en train de la famille, il était toujours de bonne humeur et enjoué, j'aimais vraiment passer du temps avec lui.

-N'en as-tu pas assez de te morfondre dans ta chambre?? De broyer du noir tout le temps??

« oui le pauvre il ne joue même plus de piano, lui qui adorait cela par le passé!!! »Pensa Esmée en me jetant un regard protecteur, elle a toujours eu la sensation que Carlisle m'avait transformé alors que j'étais trop jeune....Je me tournais vers elle et lui fit un sourire d'excuse!

-Esmée je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!! Répondis-je aux pensées qu'elle émettait contre son gré.

Parfois je trouvais mon don particulièrement gênant à la fois pour moi mais aussi pour toute ma famille car entre moi qui peut lire les pensées, Alice qui voit le futur, Jasper qui ressent et influe sur les sentiments tous cela sans compter notre ouïe de vampire, il n'était pas possible d'avoir un quelconque intimité dans la maison. C'est pourquoi nous savons presque tout sur chaque personne de notre famille. Seule Alice arrivait à me dissimuler certaine de ces pensées.

D'ailleurs lorsque je la vis passer devant moi elle traduisait par pensée un poème dans une dizaine de langues différentes , c'était son procédé habituel lorsqu'elle voulait me cacher une chose importante ou trop intime.

-Alice que complote-tu encore? La questionnais-je.

« Edward voyons laisse lui un peu d'intimité, si cela te concerne tu sais que tu seras au courant bien assez tôt non?? »

-Je sais Jasper mais quand Alice me cache des choses ainsi ce n'est jamais de bonne augure

-Edward tu sais très bien que tout ce que je fais est dans l'intérêt de la famille et le tiens, me morigéna-t-elle.

-Oui biensur mais....

-Non Edward je ne te dévoilerais rien, du moins pas tout de suite. D'ailleurs au lieu de t'énerver sur moi dépêche toi d'aller te préparer pour le lycée, je t'ai préparé un tenue dans ta chambre.

-Je ne pense pas....

-Oh Edward cela ne sert à rien de débattre de toute façon je t'ai vu venir avec nous....

-Allez Edward!!! Avaient supplié en chœur Emmett et Jasper.

-Monsieur se fait encore désirer??demanda Rosalie qui descendait au salon.

[…]

Une fois prêt je descendis rejoindre les autres au salon pour une petite chasse avant d'aller au lycée car la proximité des humains ne nous était pas aussi simple. Donc pour plus de précaution nous allions chasser. Ils me regardèrent tous descendre avec un air résigné ce qui les firent rire.

-Au moins faite moi plaisir et laissez moi prendre ma voiture?? leurs demandais-je.

-Comme tu voudras de toute façon le cabriolet de Rosalie ou la Jeep d'Emmett seraient un peu trop ostentatoire. Me répondit Alice avec une lueur que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien dans les yeux.

Elle avait cette lueur qui ne présage rien de bon, elle a donc déjà fait des plans pour la journée. Serait-ce cela qu'elle essaie de cacher? Aurait-elle vu quelque chose? Je sondais alors l'esprit de mes frères et sœur afin de voir si elle leur avait fait par de quelque chose, mais rien....

-Bon on y va! Demandais-je alors d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

[…]

Une fois arrivé au lycée je me suis dit que tout allais recommencer comme d'habitude et je n'avais pas tord puisque dès que nous avions franchi les limites du parking du lycée, je vis que tout le monde nous détaillait. Cela ne dérangea pas les autres ils s'y étaient habitués mais moi non je ne supportais pas cet attrait soudain trouvant que cela nous mettaient trop en avant au risque de dévoiler notre secret. De plus notre beauté vampirique et le mystère qui planait sur nous intriguait les gens qui commençaient donc à nous épier et cela surtout attirait le regard des filles à mon égard puisque celles-ci s'étaient déjà aperçues que Jasper et Alice formaient un couple , ils se tenaient par la main, alors que Emmett et Rosalie eux montraient cela assez ouvertement je trouve pour un premier jour en s'embrassant fougueusement devant tout les lycéens qui se trouvaient sur le parking.

-Rose, Emmett!!! les rappelais à l'ordre.

-Désolé c'est juste que les premiers jours au lycée m'énerve. Répondis Rosalie

-C'est surtout le fait que d'autres désirent mon corps d'Apollon qui te rend jalouse!!! la taquina Emmett ce qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête.

-Rose tu sais que je comprend ce que tu ressens puisque moi contrairement à vous je peux entendre ce que pensent toutes ces humaines guidées par leurs hormones!!! lui notifiais-je.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil toi Edward tu es seule donc tu n'as aucun souci de jalousie...

-Non mais par contre le fait de vous afficher ensemble viens de me propulser au rang de garçon célibataire à séduire le plus vite possible.....Alors que je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase j'entendis mes frères et sœurs qui éclataient de rires.

Ainsi nous nous rendions à nos premiers cours de cette nouvelle vie. En première heure j'avais histoire, je ne partageais ce cours avec aucune personnes de ma famille. Cependant je ne me sentais pas seul puisque je semblais être le centre de l'attention d'une jolie fille qui se trouvait quelques tables à ma droite. D'après ce que j'avais pus entendre elle s'appelait Jessica. En sondant son esprit je compris qu'elle n'osait pas m'aborder malgré les fait qu'elle veuille être la première à le faire aujourd'hui. Apparemment elle ferait partie des personnes populaires du lycée.

« Quand je vais dire à Loren qu'Edward -si j'ai bien compris- est avec moi en histoire elle va en mourir de jalousie... »

Cette réflexion me provoqua un sourire....

« Oh mon Dieu!!! Il sourit, il me sourit!!! On dirait une divinité. Si il continue à me sourire ainsi je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler et je vais lui sauter dessus...

Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi me sourit-il à moi??Me trouverait-il à son goût?? »

Les réflexions de Jessica aussi superficielles soient-elles me firent sourire plus que de raison, mais celle-ci ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait une par de vérité dans ces pensées -il est vrai que je trouvais son odeur alléchante- , ni que je puisse être dangereux pour elle.

C'est sur ces pensées que j'entendis la sonnerie de fin de ce premier cours retentir.

A la fin de la matinée je rejoignais mes frères et sœurs à la cafétéria du lycée. C'était le moment du compte rendu de la matinée de chacun. Je m'assis à la table dos aux autres élèves puisque je n'avais pas besoin de les voir pour entendre ce qu'ils pensaient de moi ou de ma famille. Nous partîmes donc dans nos comptes rendu de matinée respectifs. La mienne ayant été assez calme hormis mon premier cours avec Jessica, mon compte rendu fut donc assez prompt. Cependant Emmett n'était pas de cette avis.

-Alors Eddie t'as fait des ravages ce matin??

-Non ma matinée a été calme comme je viens de vous le dire, pourquoi?

-Eh bien, si je me fie au regard que te porte cette Pom-pom girl à mon avis tu as du lui faire un sacré effet!!! se moqua-t-il.

-Tu dois surement parler de Jessica...

-En plus tu connais son prénom?!

-Oui il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas arrêter de me fixer durant me première heure donc j'ai mener ma propre petite enquête!!!

Je sondais son esprit a l'instant même et vis qu'elle attendait ses amies pour leurs faire par des ragots et de sa rencontre du matin avec le « beau » nouveau. Je délaissais donc son esprit à son attente et me réfugiais dans ma bulle ne prettant ni attention à mes frères et sœurs ni à Jessica jusqu'à ce que notre nom résonne tel un cri dans ses pensées avant de le murmurer à ses voisins de table. Ma famille se tourna vers moi avec un regard inquisiteur puisqu'ils avaient eux aussi entendu que la table où se trouvait Jessica venait d'aborder l'épineux sujet des Cullens. C'est ainsi que j'appris que Jessica était déjà bien renseignée sur notre famille et que ceux-ci semblaient croire à notre histoire.

Je me concentrais tellement sur ce qu'il se passait à la table de Jessica que je n'entendis pas mes frères et sœurs se demandaient si cela aurait une incidence positive ou non sur notre futur au lycée. Je le répondis donc avec un sourire.

-Pour l'instant ils ont l'air de croire à notre histoire il faut voir par la suite..

-C'est déjà ça.....me répondit Jasper.

-Cependant les premières rumeurs ne vont pas tarder...ajouta Alice.

-Tu as vu quelque chose? Nous lui avions posé cette question tous en même temps.

-Non mais avec l'habitude je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que d'ici quelques heures les premières rumeurs seront sur les Cullens...dit-elle en souriant.

Je sentais un regard insistant sur moi depuis que je m'étais retourné pour regarder Jessica et toute sa table. Je décidais donc de vérifier si ma sensation était juste puisque je n'entendis pas de pensées dirigées envers moi et moi seul. C'est alors que je vis une jeune fille brune aux yeux chocolats me fixer. Quand elle vit que je la regardais elle détourna le regard. Cela m'intriguais car je n'avais pas entendu cette fille émettre des pensées envers moi. Comment cela était possible?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut a tous alors tout d'abord je souhaiterais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ca fais vraiment plaisir et surtout ca aide pour ecrire lool!!! Enfin voilà j'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle.

La bonne: voici un nouveau chapitre.

La moins bonne: Alors voilà j'ai repris les cours donc ca veut dire moins de temps pour ecrire surtout avec les partiels qui approchent mais j'essayerai au maximum de garder le rythme.

Donc voilà fini le blabla je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et hésitez pas a laisser votre avis et vos idées!!!

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre III: Rencontre.

POV Edward.

Cette première journée s'était déroulé sans encombre. Nous n'avions pas attiré l'attention sur nous plus que d'ordinaire pour un premier jour. Cependant le lendemain allait s'avérer tout autre mais je ne le savais pas encore.

Comme la veille nous avions pris me voiture pour nous rendre au lycée, l'attitude d'Alice m'avait parue suspecte toute la nuit mais une fois dans la voiture et prit soin de ne plus rien montrer. Lorsque nous étions arrivés au lycée elle descendit de la voiture pour se diriger directement vers une fille -celle que j'avais aperçu la veille à la cafétéria me semblait-il – mais pourquoi Alice s'intéressait-elle a cette petite humaine? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui particulièrement?

Alice semblait être en grande conversation avec cette fille. Je me tournais vers mes frères et sœur et vis qu'ils fixaient eux aussi Alice et sa nouvelle connaissance.

-Jazz tu sais ce qu'elle fabrique??lui demandais-je

-Non aucune idée, elle m'a juste dit qu'aujourd'hui était un grand jour et qu'elle allait rencontrer sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

-Mais elle ne la connait même pas et de plus c'est une humaine!!! lui répondit Emmett

-Apparemment elles auraient eut des cours en communs aujourd'hui...

Je délaissais mes frères et mes concentrais sur la conversation d'Alice avec cette fille, cette humaine. J'appris qu'elle n'était autre que le fille du shérif de Forks et qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Swan. Elle avait cependant demandé à Alice de l'appeler Bella n'aimant pas trop Isabella.

-C'est pourtant un très joli prénom Isabella, lui notifia ma sœur, mais j'aime bien Bella aussi je préfère d'ailleurs!!! Elle finit sa phrase en me jetant un regard courroucé.

« Ed' tu sais que ce n'est pas très très bien d'espionner les gens ainsi!!! »

Je lui lançais donc un regard interrogateur.

« Désolé Ed' mais tu comprendra plus tard, mais sache que Bella est désormais mon amie et que je tiens déjà beaucoup a elle et peut m'importe ce que vous en pensez pour le moment. Souviens toi de cela! »

Sur cela elles se mirent en route vers leurs premiers cours de la journée. Je me tournais donc à nouveau vers Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie tout aussi étonné que moi par le comportement d'Alice.

« Pff, une humaine , manquerait plus qu'elle la ramène à la maison maintenant.... »

Rose voyait tout comme moi cette nouvelle amitié d'un mauvais œil, je lui fis donc un sourire et me dirigeais à mon tour vers mon premier cours. Celui se passa sans encombre comme la veille.

[…]

La matinée était passée assez rapidement essayant de deviner à quoi pouvait mener le comportement de ma sœur. Mais j'avais surtout imaginé tout les scénarios possible si cette amitié devenait trop importante entre elles deux. Notre condition de vampire ne devait en aucun cas être révélé à des humains. C'était la seule et unique règle que notre « vie » nous imposait et Alice le savait parfaitement c'est pourquoi nombre de questions se posaient à moi.

Je décidais donc de mettre tout cela au clair avec la concernée pendant la pause du midi à la cafétéria.

POV Bella.

J'avais passée la matinée avec Alice Cullen. Cette idée même me semblait étrange. Nous avions eut presque tous nos cours en communs ce matin mis à par le dernier de la matinée. Ce dernier cours je le partageais avec Mike que je n'avais pas vu ce matin puisqu'Alice m'avait accaparé dès mon arrivée au lycée. « Il me semble que nous partageons notre premier cours » c'est ainsi qu'elle m'avait abordé. Je m'étais posé des questions. Comment le savait-elle c'est le 2ème jour? Était ma principal question mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en chercher la réponse qu'elle entamait la discussion. Je la trouvais vraiment très gentille et l'appréciait beaucoup malgré que je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures.

Alice me parlait très peu d'elle et de sa famille préférant me poser des questions sur la mienne, sur moi, ma vie à Forks, mes amis et mes relations avec les garçons. Ce dernier sujet m'avait embarrassé cependant je lui fis un court résumé de mon année à Forks, et du fait que j'allais bientôt fêter mes 1ans de relation avec Mike. Cette révélation semblait la contrarier ce qui me dérouta puisqu'Alice et moi devenions amie cette dernière aurait du se réjouir de mon bonheur avec mon petit-ami. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'attarder sur sa réaction qu'elle avait reprit son interrogatoire, il avait néanmoins pris une direction beaucoup plus précise puisqu'Alice me posait désormais des questions sur ma relation avec Mike. Voyant que cela me mettait mal à l'aise elle m'expliqua qu'elle souhaitait juste mieux me connaître puisque nous devenions de proches amies. Tout en rougissant comme à mon habitude je lui parlais du projet de Mike de m'emmener en balade à Seattle pour notre anniversaire. Soudain je la sentis se tendre et se tourner, j'imitais son geste me demandant ce qui avait pu la détourner de son interrogatoire et vis Jessica nous fixer avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

-Elle a pas l'air contente, me fit remarquer Alice.

-Probablement pas...lui répondis-je penaude.

-Pourquoi cela?

-A mon avis elle voit d'un mauvais œil notre rapprochement, car d'après ce que j'ai compris elle aurait déjà des vues sur ton frère...

-Lequel? Demanda-t-elle ne me laissant pas finir

« L'apollon » voulais-je lui répondre mais cela ne l'avancerais certainement pas puisqu'ils sont tous sublime!!!

-Pas le brun l'autre! Lui avouais-je ne me rappelant pas leurs noms.

-Ah tu veux parler d'Edward?

-Il me semble que c'est ainsi qu'elle la appelé hier quand nous étions à la cafét...

-Aucune chance..

-....

« Ne serait-il donc pas célibataire?? »

-Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il s'intéresse à elle!!! Me dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres

-Ah bon pourquoi a-t-il déjà quelqu'un, me risquais-je à demander à ma nouvelle amie.

-Non pourquoi cette question t'intéresserait-il?

-Non c'est juste que j'aime pas Jessica et qu'une telle information aurait pu lui rabattre son caquet une fois pour toute surtout si c'est moi qui le lui dis.

Puis le cours se termina sur cette discussion. Le fait qu'Alice ait pu penser que je m'intéresse à son frère me fis rire -moi qui suis avec Mike depuis presque un an et avec qui tous ce passe très bien, comment aurais-je pu désirer un autre homme -, ce rire attira l'attention de Mike lors de notre dernier cours de la matinée.

-Que se passe-t-il Bella?

-Rien je repensais juste à ma conversation avec Alice Cullen ce matin...

-....

-Oh ce n'était rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ne m'en demanda pas plus sur notre discussion il avait l'habitude car avec Angela nous ne leurs racontions jamais nos discussions entre filles ce qui avait l'air de les arranger. Le cours se déroula sans embuche et une fois terminé nous nous rendions ensemble à la cafétéria. Quand nous entrâmes je vis Alice me lancer un sourire de la table à laquelle elle se trouvait avec le reste de sa famille. Je lui répondis par un petit geste de la main ce qui attira l'attention de Jessica et Loren qui me semblaient plus que jalouses à ce moment précis. Je n'avais donc pas tord tout à l'heure en expliquant à Alice que Jessica avait des vues sur Edward.

Mike et moi nous rendîmes à notre table habituelle où Angela et Ben nous attendaient déjà et je vis dans les yeux de celle-ci qu'elle attendait que je m'assoit pour me poser des questions elle avait donc du voir elle aussi mon geste envers Alice.

Je détestait être le centre de l'attention cependant mes discussions de la matinée avec Alice Cullen n'avaient échapper à personne et je dû faire un compte rendu à tous le monde. Par moment je jetais de subtils (du moins je le croyais jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne se retourne) coup d'œil vers _leurs _table, je remarquais qu'ils ne discutaient pas entre eux....Ils semblaient juste se comprendre en ce regardant c'était assez troublant.

Angela me sortit de mes rêveries et me fit signe qu'il était l'heure et qu'il fallait y aller si on ne voulait pas être en retard. Nous nous dirigions donc vers notre cours de Biologie avancée. Je partageais ce cours avec Angela mais savais que le professeur plaçait lui même les élèves et puisqu'Angela et moi étions amies nous serions surement séparer. Nous arrivions alors que le professeur lui n'était pas encore arrivé, histoire d'avancer les chose je m'installais à une paillasse vide et Angela elle s'installait devant aux cotés d'une fille que nous ne connaissions pas. La classe était presque pleine il n'y avait plus qu'une seule place vide et elle se trouvait à coté de moi. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi personne ne s'y était installé??Faisais-je peur? En y réfléchissant bien je pense que c'est mon aversion envers Jessica et Loren qui faisait que j'étais seule en cours.

Je n'avais même pas vu professeur arriver, je sortis de mes pensées en entendant quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtés.

C'était_ lui_....

« Oh mon Dieu Edward!! Mais que fait-il ici?? Il vient en cours Bella comme toi réfléchit un peu!! Respire Bella respire!! »

POV Edward.

Je n'avais pas réussis à parler avec Alice, elle avait monopolisé toute la conversation pendant la pause de midi. Je quittais donc la cafétéria et me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours. Quand j'arrivais en classe de Biologie avancé le professeur venais d'arriver et me dit de rejoindre la dernière place qu'il y avait de disponible. Je regardais et vis que cette place se trouvait à la paillasse de la nouvelle amie de ma sœur. Peut-être allais-je pouvoir comprendre pourquoi Alice lui vouait autant d'attention. Je me dirigeais donc vers la place qu'il venait de m'indiquer.

Cependant plus je me rapprochais plus l'odeur du sang me transperçait, l'attirance n'avait jamais été aussi forte je faillis ne pas résister et succomber, là dans cette classe pleine, au monstre qui se terre en moi depuis tant d'années. Était-ce elle?? Elle ne pouvait avoir une tel odeur, avoir une telle emprise sur moi. Pendant un moment je faillis faire demi-tour et repartir mais je ne pouvais pas, cela attirerai trop l'attention sur moi. Je pris donc tout mon courage et allais m'assoir à coté de cette humaine. Comme pour me provoquer lorsque j'arrivais à la table pour poser mes affaires j'entendis son cœur s'emballer, se sont provoqua une montée de venin dans ma bouche je pouvais le sentir se répandre. Pourquoi avait-elle cette réaction?? Je ne le savais pas et ne pouvais le savoir puisque cette fille semblait insensible à mon don, je ne pouvais en aucun cas lire ses pensées. Je m'assis donc sur le tabouret de libre, son odeur si exquise m'enivrait. Elle sentait si bon, son sang m'appelait, il m'invitait à le goûter, je le sentais tout autour de moi...Je songeais à divers moyens possibles et inimaginables pour répondre à son invitation...Goûter son sang était devenu mon désir le plus cher, je ne pensais plus qu'à cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle me.........parle.

-B...Bonjour je suis Bella, tu es Edward le frère d'Alice c'est bien cela?

Si je lui souriais maintenant rien ne m'empêcherais de l'attirer à moi plus tard pour succomber à son arôme...

Alice, elle venait de parler d'Alice... Je me souvins alors des paroles de cette derniere.

« Bella est désormais mon amie et que je tiens déjà beaucoup a elle......souviens toi de cela »

Alice avait-elle donc vu que son amie aurait cet effet sur moi? Que son sang serait le plus doux élixir qu'il m'ait été donner de sentir, que son cœur aurait la plus harmonieuse des mélodies?? Je ne répondis pas à Bella ne voulant pas blesser ma sœur cependant je me tournais pour ne pas la voir, ne pas voir son sang battre dans ses veines. Dès ce moment je cessais de respirer car son odeur était trop tentante pour moi et je ne savais pas comment y résister, son odeur imprégnait toute la pièce. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me ressaisir. Je pensais à Carlisle je ne voulais pas le décevoir en succombant alors que nous venions d'arriver. Mon esprit cependant mena une bien dure bataille pendant tout le cours. Hésitant entre succomber et devoir faire déménager toute la famille ou résister chose dont je ne me sentais pas capable en cet instant. Je savais que la sonnerie allait retentir je ramassais donc toutes mes affaires pour être près à sortir le premier et quitter cette pièce où régnait son odeur si tentante.

Je sortis donc en un coup de vent mais en faisant attention à garder une vitesse humaine. Alice m'attendait à la sortie de mon cours affichant un grand sourire et me murmurait un « merci » quand je passais devant elle. Elle devait avoir vu toute la scène.

« Elle a du être contrarié par ta réaction je vais aller lui parler et je te trouverais une excuse valable Edward. »

-Tu aurait dû me prévenir j'ai faillis ne pas réussir à me contrôler pendant toute l'heure...Et pourquoi trouver une excuse ce n'est qu'une humaine...

« Edward.... »

-Désolé Alice. Il faut que je rentre à la maison, je dois parler à Carlisle et prendre l'air par la même occasion je vais donc rentrer en courant, je ne sais pas si je pourrait revenir vous chercher, comme ça vous aurez ma voiture pour vous tout à l'heure et cela me permettra de réfléchir à cette situation plus longuement.

« OK Ed' mais ne prend pas de décisions trop attives!! »

Sur ce je sortis du lycée me dirigeais vers la forêt, une fois celle-ci atteinte je me mis à courir pour regagner la maison. Mais que va penser Carlisle de moi, de ma réaction?? Que puis-je faire pour lutter contre une telle tentation?? Rien cette odeur est trop enivrante pour moi je ne peux pas y faire face c'est trop dangereux pour ma famille je devrais peut-être partir le temps que mes frères et sœurs finissent le lycée, je les rejoindrais après cela?? Cette idée me semblait la plus adéquate...La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées. J'avais reçu un message d'Alice:

_Edward ne fais pas ça reste avec nous. _

_On va s'arranger.._

_Tu changeras de cours._

_Ne fuis pas parlons-en se soir._

_Alice._

Mais ma décision était prise je partirai pour l'Alaska se soir. Arrivé à la maison je montais directement dans le bureau de Carlisle pour lui expliquer la situation et lui faire par de ma décision.

-Toi seul peux décider de ce que tu veux faire fils et je c'est que tu choisira la bonne décision.

-Mon choix est fait je pars dès maintenant....

-Tu sais que tu vas beaucoup nous manquer? Surtout à ta mère, Esmée.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix....

-Tu as toujours d'autres choix mais si celui-ci est le tien je le respecterai et tenterai de l'expliquer aux autres, tiens prend ma voiture je viens de faire le plein d'essence.

-Merci Carlisle!

-Fais attention à toi Edward!

Sans rien ajouté d'autre je me dirigeais vers l'Alaska où se trouvais nos cousins.

Voilà alors vous en avez pensez quoi???

Laissez moi une petite review pour me faire par de vos remarque!


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous désolé pour ce léger retard mais comme je vous l'avait dit mes cours on repris et donc cela me laisse moins de temps pour écrire mais je ne lache pas l'affaire vous inquièté pas...Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews auquelles j'essai de répondre...(Continuez ca me motive!!!)

Enfin treve de bavardages je vais vous laisser appécier ce chapitre du moins je l'espere....mais j'espere surtout que vous ne m'en voudrez pas à la fin!!!

Je tiens aussi a vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient un lemon ben oui faut bien justifier le fait que ma fic soit en rated M lool!!!!

Sur ce je vous laisse....

Chapitre IV: L'Alaska

POV Edward.

Je savais que je trouverais la-bas le même soutiens que chez moi à Forks mais je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cette odeur. J'arrivais donc devant une grande villa dont le style se rapprochait beaucoup de la notre.

Sur le perron j'aperçus mon comité d'accueil, mes cousines s'étaient rassemblées et préparées à mon arrivée Carlisle avait dû les prévenir. Elles étaient toutes trois magnifiques. Il y avait tout d'abord Kate que j'appréciais beaucoup et avec qui j'aimais vraiment discuter, Tanya qui elle n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour moi malgré le fait que je l'ai déjà repousser plusieurs fois et plus en retrait se trouvait Irina la plus solitaire des trois sœurs, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affinité avec Irina. Il faut dire que lorsque je passais du temps ici Tanya ne me lâchait si peu que je passais ce temps à discuter de tout et de rien avec les autres dont Kate.

-Edward nous sommes ravie de te revoir, même si la situation est particulière d'après se que nous en a dit Carlisle. D'ailleurs comment va toute la famille? Me questionna Kate.

-Bien merci et je suis moi aussi ravi d'être ici.

Je vis que Tanya c'était comme à son habitude fixée sur moi. Elle me fit un grand sourire plus qu'annonciateur de ce qu'elle me réservait.

« Si tu as besoin de te confier, entre autre chose, Edward je suis là » Ces pensées me mettaient mal à l'aise un instant je fus donc obligé de me concentrer sur Kate afin de ne plus y prêter attention.

-Edward veux-tu nous parler tout de suite ou préfère-tu rester seul un moment? Pour chasser ou quoi que se soit?

-Je vais aller me promener si cela ne vous dérange pas?

-biensur que non prend tout ton temps...

Je partais donc en direction de la foret. Je repensais à la façon dont ma vie venait de changer. J'avais faillis tuer une personne innocente juste parce que son odeur m'était insupportable à moi Edward Cullen vampire depuis près de 80 ans. Comment se fait-il que je me sois fais chasser de chez moi par une simple petite humaine qui n'est en aucun cas différente des autres? Je sentis à ce moment là l'orgueil prendre place en moi et je me laissais submerger par cette sensation quand j'entendis Tanya arriver derrière moi. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi me laissant entrevoir ses pensées avant de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je venais te prévenir que les filles sont allées chasser afin que tu ne te demande pas où elles seront quand tu rentreras... »

-Et toi où seras-tu??

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais...« tout ne dépend que de toi Edward.. »

-Tanya....soupirais-je

-Je sais désolé je ne peux pas contrôler mes pensées quand je suis près de toi...elle avait répondu avec une voix tellement sensuelle que mon orgueil refit surface pour me dicter de reprendre ma vie en main là, maintenant, avec Tanya...

Voyant que je ne répondais pas et que j'étais perplexe elle s'approcha de moi doucement avant de poser affectueusement sa main sur ma joue...

« Je te désire tellement Edward, peu m'importe les problèmes que tu rencontres je peux t'aider à les oublier »

Cette dernière phrase a déclenché en moi une foule de sentiments complexes et totalement contradictoires. Je n'aimais pas Tanya mais je la désirais là tout de suite et mon instinct se trouvait être actuellement plus fort que mon esprit...

Je saisis alors Tanya par la taille afin de la rapprocher de moi. Je plaquais mon corps au sien sentant son envie décupler par mes gestes. Une main plaquée sur ses reins et l'autre glissant dans son dos. Elle me répondit en glissant ces mains dans mon dos à son tour puis fourrageait dans mes cheveux. Je la regardais dans les yeux avant de lui donné un baiser à la fois doux et passionné, il se fit de plus en plus pressant voir bestial nos instinct prenaient le dessus. Je la portais afin de mieux atteindre sa bouche et me mis à lécher sa lèvre inférieure...Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, elle ne portait qu'une toute petite jupe en jean et un simple t-shirt rouge. Dans cette éteinte sa jupe remonta me permettant de caresser ses cuisses tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle avait permis à ma langue de passer la barrière de ses lèvres permettant à celle-ci de rencontrer la sienne pour approfondir notre baiser. Elle entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise mais cela prenant trop de temps elle la déchira. Je fis de même avec son maillot et vis qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements m'offrant sa poitrine en cadeau. Je me saisi donc d'un de ses seins et commençais à le lécher, le mordiller jusqu'au moment où elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Je l'allongeais alors à terre afin d'approfondir mes caresses. Je glissais une main le long de ses jambes la laissant remonter. Arrivé à ses cuisses je me mis à les embrassées. Tanya émis des grondements de plaisir ce qui amplifiait mon propre désir de la posséder. Elle écarta les jambes d'elle même quand elle ressentit mes intentions, je continuais de lui embrasser l'intérieur de la cuisse tout doucement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à son sexe. Là encore elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Je sentais combien son désir était important à ce moment là. J'embrassais alors son sexe et me mis à le lécher de ma langue qui aurait pu paraître si froide pour une humaine. Cette sensation provoqua les cris de Tanya. Je la sentais venir à moi lorsque son instinct se mit à la dominer alors elle me sauta dessus afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement et se chargea de m'arracher mon pantalon et mon boxer....Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Prends moi Edward je suis toute à toi!!! Je te désire depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontrer! »

Je ne me fis pas prier et roulais sur le coté afin de me retrouver de nouveau au-dessus de Tanya celle-ci vit combien mon désir était important et saisit mon sexe dans sa main. Elle fit de léger va et vient ce qui provoqua mon propre gémissement...Une chaleur inhabituelle se répandit en moi.

Je positionnais mon sexe à l'entrée de son vagin et me préparait à la pénétrer...

« Je t'aime Edward »

Cette pensée me fit hésiter je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à une femme car trop romantique j'attendais de trouver l'amour. Cependant j'étais certain de ne pas aimer Tanya...

« -Bonjour je suis Bella, tu es Edward le frère d'Alice c'est bien cela? » Pourquoi cette pensée venait-elle à ce moment là? Pourquoi devrais-je penser à Bella alors que je suis sur le point de faire l'amour avec Tanya? Cette pensée venait me troubler...

« Edward est-ce que tout vas bien? » (Tanya)

Je la regardais, elle devait voir que j'hésitais. C'est alors que me prenant au dépourvu elle pris les choses en mains. Elle fit un léger mouvement de bassin ce qui lui permis de faire entrer mon sexe en elle. J'étais à présent en elle, une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant un sensation de chaleur, de bien-être, cependant quelque chose manquait. Tanya commença à faire des mouvements de bassin plus importants lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire...Mon instinct me disais de continuer et de la posséder complètement mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas _elle_...Mais qui pouvait être cette _elle_??

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, -j'avais besoin physiquement d'une personne mais ne connaissais pas son identité-,je décidais donc de stopper ce que j'avais entrepris avec Tanya. Je me retirais d'elle, lui fis un sourire d'excuse et partis en courant jusqu'à ma voiture où je me changeais.

Que m'était il arrivé je désirais Tanya mais en aucun cas n'étais amoureux d'elle....

« Désolé Ed' mais tu comprendra plus tard » Les pensées d'Alice me revenaient. Cela serait-il lié avec ce qu'Alice me cachait?

Je rentrais chez mes cousines et allais directement à la chambre d'amis j'avais besoin d'une douche chaude pour réfléchir à tous cela.

[...]

Une fois sortis de ma douche je m'habillais et allais m'installer sur le sofa se trouvant dans la chambre. C'est alors que j'entendis Kate derrière ma porte.

-Entre Kate! Lui proposais-je avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de frapper à la porte.

-Edward as-tu besoin de parler? Tanya vient de rentrer.....

J'avais entendu Tanya arriver quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé avec Tanya je ne voulais pas la blesser.

-Je le sais Edward c'est pourquoi je suis venue te parler. Que s'est-il passé à Forks pour que toi tu réagisses ainsi?

-Eh bien je quand je suis allé en cours je suis tombé sur une fille dont l'odeur m'a complètement enivrer je ne souhaitais qu'une chose boire son sang et ce à n'importe quel prix même si cela devait entrainer des problèmes à ma famille...Comprends tu que je ne peux y retourner?

-Edward même si cette fille a un grand pouvoir sur toi nous savons que tu peux te contrôler et puis tes frères et sœurs seront là...Eleazar venait d'arriver et me donnait son avis, mes cousines avaient dû lui raconter ce que Carlisle leur avait dis.

Après avoir discuter pendant quelques jours avec mon cousin et mes cousines d'Alaska je pris la décision de rentrer à Forks et d'affronter « mon destin » comme l'avait dénommé Carmen (la femme d'Eleazar). Le lendemain je pris donc toutes mes affaires les remis dans la voiture de Carlisle et allais dire au revoir à toute la famille. Tanya qui avait pris ces distances depuis l'incident de mon arrivé me fit un sourire et me prit dans ces bras.

« Edward je pense sincèrement que tu ressent beaucoup plus pour cette fille que la simple attirance pour son sang, je sent qu'elle te fascine plus que tu ne le laisse paraitre....mais sache que moi, je serais toujours là à t'attendre. »

-Merci Tanya.

Je l'embrassais à la commissure de ses lèvres et sur ce geste je pris la route du retour. Je venais de passer la frontière de l'état quand la sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées. Je décrochais sachant très bien qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Oui Alice?

-Edward si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu rentre à la maison....J'ai tellement hâte...

-Oui moi aussi Alice vous m'avez tous tellement manquez..

-Alors que vas-tu faire?

-A propos de quoi?

-Ben Bella gros nigot!

-Je ne sais pas encore Alice, je dois y réfléchir et prendre les bonnes décisions. Je te laisse.

-OK.

Bien sur que je devais y réfléchir, les pensées de Tanya m'avaient données de quoi réfléchir mais je ne voulais pas y croire, ni qu'elles soient vraies...Ressentais-je autre chose pour Bella que de l'attirance envers son sang??? Non elle était humaine je ne pouvais rien ressentir pour elle mis à part peut-être de la curiosité puisque mon don n'a aucun impact sur elle. Et que je ne peux donc pas savoir ce qu'elle pense!!! Oui ça devait être cela et rien de plus.

Allez lachez vous et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez par reviews.........Hésitez pas et surtout ca prend que quelques secondes!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolé pour le retard mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dis je suis en plein dans mes révisions pour mes examens qui approchent et donc je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment pour la fic._

_J'ai tout de même pris un peu de temps pour écrire un petit chapitre pour mes lectrices chevronnées, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne à vous de me le dire...._.

Chapitre V: Retour inattendu

POV Bella.

La semaine s'était déroulé normalement, biensur l'absence soudaine d'Edward avait beaucoup fait parler d'elle au début mais cela avait cessé lorsque tous le monde vit que le reste de la famille ne s'en formalisait pas et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Moi aussi je me posais des questions sur l'absence d'Edward. Mais ce fut Angela la cause principale de mes questionnements. Je me souvenais alors de notre discussion de la veille en cours d'Anglais.

-Bella, m'appelait-elle, dis tu ne saurais où à disparu Edward Cullen?

Je la regardais alors interloquée et choquée par cette question.

-Ben non pourquoi le saurais-je? Répondis-je sèchement.

Cette question m'avait irrité et je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Est-ce qu'inconsciemment je ne me l'étais pas déjà posée? Biensur que je me l'étais déjà posée cette question puisque celui-ci avait disparu dès la fin de notre cours de Biologie en commun où son attitude avait été étrange vis à vis de moi qui essayais de faire connaissance. Il avait été plus que froid!

-Bella je ne voulais pas t'énerver mais c'est juste que certains bruits courent sur ta possible culpabilité dans sa disparition et que je voulais moi en temps qu'amie connaître la vérité...me dit-elle un air suppliant sur le visage.

-Pas grave, mais ne crois-tu pas justement qu'en tant qu'amie je t'en aurais parlé....répondis-je sans m'en formaliser.

Revenant à mes pensées actuelles qui n'avait pas plus avancées malgré ma discussion avec Angela je ne voyais pas pourquoi il avait disparu juste après notre cours de Biologie. Aucun incident particulier ne me venais à l'esprit. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu un comportement étrange en cours lorsque le prof lui avait designer ma table et qu'il s'y était installé. Mis à part cela je ne voyais pas en quoi mon comportement aurait pu le gêner? Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal? Le nombre de question ne fit qu'augmenter le week-end approchant. C'est pourquoi je pris la décision d'en parler avec la seule personne qui pourrait m'aider et par la même occasion me disculper de toute culpabilité que je ressentais même si je savais n'avoir rien fais de mal.

Alors que je rejoignais les autres à la cafét j'entendis en passant près de certaines tables quelques petites ébauches des rumeurs dont m'avait parlé Angela. Je me pressais donc de me diriger vers Alice qui semblait soucieuse à cet instant.

-Alice?

-Oui Bella, que puis-je faire pour toi? On dirait que quelque chose te chagrine?

Me chagrine? Je ne pensais pas refléter cette émotion elle devait se tromper certainement. Je tachais donc de me composer un masque neutre avant de relever la tête vers elle.

-Non non tout va bien c'est juste.....c'est à propos de ton...fr...frère....

-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour lui tout vas pour le mieux maintenant.

-Non ce n'est pas ça...Maintenant? Pourquoi maintenant? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, les rumeurs étaient-elles vraies?

-Désolé oublie ce que je viens de dire ce n'est pas important...Qu'avais-tu à me dire?

-Oh...euh....c'est juste que j'ai entendu les rumeurs...

Elle acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu vois donc de quelles rumeurs je veux parler, du fait qu'il ait disparu juste après notre cours de Biologie...et donc je voulais savoir si cela avait réellement un rapport avec moi ou avec un comportement que j'aurais pu avoir??? L'aurais-je offensé, blessé???

Je venais de parler sans m'arrêter ne serait-ce que pour reprendre mon souffle. Une fois mon esprit oxygéné je me rendis compte que mes paroles pouvaient paraître prétentieuses. D'ailleurs comment osais-je demander une confirmation pour une telle absurdité et qui plus est à la sœur de ce bel Adonis elle-même. Edward ne m'avait pas porter ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux d'attention. Donc comment aurais-je pu avoir un quelconque lien avec son comportement. Et d'ailleurs je ne le voulais pas puisque je ne le connaissais pas et que j'étais bien avec Mike et cela durait depuis longtemps et que notre relation évoluait vraiment bien et dans le bon sens en ce moment.

La voix d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

-Non Bella, c'est juste qu'il avait besoin de plus de temps que nous pour s'habituer à notre nouvelle vie et réfléchir à plusieurs choses importantes pour lui. Mais si cela t'intéresse il devrait revenir en cours à Forks dès la semaine prochaine.

-Ah....mon ton avait alors pris une teinte de déception que j'espère Alice n'aura pas remarqué. Mais ce sentiment que je ressentais alors était-ce réellement de la déception? Je commençais à en douter.

-Bon Bella il faut que je rentre passe un bon week-end! Me lança-t-elle tout sourire.

-Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce week-end que Mike à choisit pour m'emmener à Seattle pour notre anniversaire....

-Ce n'était pas censé être une surprise??

-Si mais n'aimant pas les surprises j'ai questionner Angela jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et me dise tout; lui répondis-je un air espiègle sur le visage.

Alice ne semblait plus écouter un mot de ce que je lui disais et semblait profondément dans ses pensées puis dit tout d'un coup.

-Je suis sure que tu va passer une excellente soirée.

-Et toi??? essayais-je de la questionner. Qu'as-tu de prévu??

-Oh moi rien de bien intéressant...

Sur ce elle pivota sur elle même et partie en direction de sa famille. Les regards des Cullens étaient fixés sur moi et c'est à ce moment que je compris l'expression: « si les regards pouvaient tuer ». J'étais effrayé par tous ces regards braqués sur moi. En particulier le regard de Rosalie qui me glaça complètement le sang dans mes veines. Je me demandais donc pourquoi ils avaient tous cette réaction face à moi hormis Alice? Que leur avais-je donc fais? Cela était-il en rapport avec Edward? Cependant leurs comportements étaient en contradiction avec les paroles d'Alice.

Soudain Mike arriva à notre table et je décidais de ne plus penser aux Cullens de tous le repas. J'avais une vie avant qu'ils n'arrivent et je ne voulais pas que leur présence change quoi que se soit à celle-ci.

-Bella....Bella tu as l'air dans tes pensées, que se passe-t-il???Un souci?

Comment lui dire que tout allait bien hormis le fait que cette nouvelle famille occupait mes pensées depuis leur arrivée. Et que le départ soudain de l'un deux m'obnubilait. Non je ne devais plus y penser et me concentrer sur ma vie et sur Mike.

-Rien de spécial, ne t'en fais pas....

-Ils sont bizarres hein? Fit-il en désignant la table des Cullens.

-Hein quoi??

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais continué de fixé leur table pendant que je parlais avec Mike...

-Ben oui ils restent tous dans leur coin à ne parler à personne à pars cette Alice qui te colle au train. Et il y a l'autre qui a disparu le jour même de leur arrivée....tu trouve pas ça bizarre toi?

-Si...si....Mais je suis sure que tu te fais des idées. Ils sont nouveaux il faut leur laisser le temps de s'installer non?

-Oui ça doit être ça.....

Pendant tout le reste du repas se passait en silence. Et la fin de journée fut tout aussi morose malgré le fait que nous soyons en week-end je n'arrivais pas à être enjouée, la disparition d'Edward me contrariait plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Les cours finis je retournais donc jusqu'à ma Chevrolet. Charlie me l'avait offert à mon arrivée à Forks « Cadeau de bienvenue!! m'avait-il dit ». J'en étais tombé littéralement sous le charme dès que je l'avais vu devant la maison de Charlie, elle était d'un rouge flamboyant et elle m'avait semblé si sécurisante. Il l'avait acheté à Billy Black son vieil ami qui habite à la réserve Quileute qui se trouve à la Push pas très loin de la ville. Charlie m'avait dit que le fils de Billy, Jacob avait retapé la Chevrolet comme neuve. Je n'avais vu Jacob qu'une seule fois depuis mon arrivée et le courant était plutôt bien repassé. Quand nous étions enfants on jouait souvent ensemble quand je venais chez Charlie pour les vacances d'été. Jacob faisait ses études à la fac de Seattle, il étudiait la mécanique et quand on voit ma voiture on peut dire qu'il est assez doué, il était parti à la fac avant même mon arrivée à Forks et ne revenait que très peu souvent aux grand damne de son père...Souvent lorsque l'on en parlait, Charlie m'avait dit que Jacob en pinçait pour moi quand nous étions plus jeune, mais comme pour moi il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que le meilleur ami que j'avais à Forks il n'avait jamais osé m'en parler. Et souvent lors de ces discussions avec Charlie je rigolais. Comment Jacob aurait pu avoir des sentiments pour moi depuis tant d'années sans jamais m'en parler, et si c'était réellement le cas pourquoi être parti à Seattle?

[…]

J'arrivais à la maison et vis un pick-up noir garé dans l'allée de la maison signe que Billy était présent il devait donc y avoir un match de baseball se soir sur le câble. J'ai bien fait de passer prendre des pizzas pour le repas de se soir. J'aimais beaucoup la présence de Billy il était comme un second père pour moi depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je pense que cela est dû au fait qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à la maison depuis le départ de Jacob. Je me hâtais donc de descendre de la voiture j'adorais Billy. Il était de bonne compagnie pour Charlie et moi lorsqu'il y avait un match. Biensur comme ça je pouvais laisser Charlie et Billy seuls devant la télévision sans culpabiliser. Je ne raffolais pas de sport en temps normal alors devant une télé c'était encore pire. Je ne supportais pas. J'entrais donc dans la maison et lançais d'un air enjoué:

-Salut papa! Salut Billy! Comment allez-vous tous les deux?

-Oh Bella ma chérie viens dans la cuisine s'il te plait. Nous avons une surprise pour toi.

-Oui j'arrive je dépose mes affaires, je nous ai pris des pizzas pour se soir, dis-je en marchant vers la cuisine.

Je me défis de mon manteau et de mes bottes et me lançais vers la cuisine. J'entrais donc dans la petite cuisine que comprenait la maison de Charlie et fus étonnée de par ce que j'y trouvais. Il n'y avait pas deux personnes mais trois dans la cuisine. Charlie et Billy assis à la petite table de la cuisine me regardaient d'un air malicieux alors que la troisième personne se retournait lorsqu'elle compris que j'étais arrivée dans la pièce. Il étais grand, athlétique, ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Sa peau d'une couleur caramel luisait surement due à l'éclairage de la cuisine et ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été coupés. C'est à ce moment là que je le reconnu.....

-Ja.....Jacob?

-Hey salut ma belle, me répondit-il en affichant un grand sourire.

_voilà voilà hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ça fais toujours plaisir à l'auteur!!!!_

_Et surtout ca motive que se soit des remarques positives ou négatives ca me permet de corriger mes erreurs......_


	6. Annonce!

_**Salut tout le monde et non désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre!!! Mais je tenais a vous prévenir que je risquais de ne pas publier avant fin juin eh oui désolé mais les examens approchant je préfère stoppé l'écriture pour le moment!!!Cependant je tiens a vous dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fic bien au contraire, elle sera terminée mais je fais juste une pause!!!!**_

_**Hésitez pas a laisser des reviews sur les chapitres précédents!!!**_

_**Et a tous ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi je leurs souhaite de réussir leurs examens!!!**_

_**A bientôt!**_

**_Ps: Je vous promet pour le prochain chapitre un peu d'action un soupcon de lemon et surtout un chapitre plus qu'a mon habitude afin de me faire pardonner d'une telle attente!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut salut me revoila enfin ah ben oui désolé mais apres les partiels j'ai pris un peu de temps pour decompresser!!! Je ne sais pas encore a quelle frequence je posterais pendant les vacances je vais deja voir si je peux faire un chapitre pour la semaine prochaine!!! Je vous redirais de toute facon!!!**

**Enfin bref c'est pas mon blabla qui vous interesse de toute facon lool!!!!**

**Je suis pas super fan de ce chapitre comme on dit la reprise c'est dur lool!!!**

**Allez je vous laisse profiter!!! oubliez pas le petit bouton vert ca fait toujours plaisir si si je vous jure!!! et pis ca coute rien non??? lool**

Chapitre VI: Retour du fils Prodigue

Alice POV

Je venais d'appeler Edward pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire au sujet de Bella. Les visions que j'avais eu d'Edward et Bella ensemble se modifiaient sans arrêt. J'avais vu bien avant leur rencontre en cours la réaction qu'aurait mon frère cependant je n'avais pas prévu sa fuite vers le clan Denali après sa rencontre avec Bella celle qui allait changer sa vie sans que même lui ne s'en doute.

Je n'avais eu que très peu de visions d'Edward lors de son « voyage », mais quand il avait pris la décision de revenir vers sa famille à Forks j'ai de nouveau pu voir son avenir même si il n'avait pris aucune décision précise.

Je décidais donc de descendre afin d'annoncer la nouvelle du retour d'Edward aux autres. J'eus à peine le temps de mettre mon pied sur la dernière marche qu'Esmée me sauta dans les bras.

-Alors! Alors! Alice tu as eu des nouvelles? T'a-t-il répondu? Quand compte-t-il revenir?

-Doucement Esmée....je fus surprise par toute ces questions et le débit qu'elle employait pour me les poser, Oui il m'a répondu et il sera là d'ici se soir je pense. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.....

-Oh c'est merveilleux mon fils rentre à la maison. Je suis si contente...

Tous le monde la regarda heureuse comme jamais nous savions tous qu'Edward avait été son premier fils.

[…]

Plusieurs heures plutard alors qu'Esmée et moi nous affairions à remettre en ordre la chambre d'Edward j'eus la vision du retour de celui-ci.

-Esmée il arrive....

-Vite Alice descendons l'accueillir!

Nous prenons donc la direction des escaliers en prenant soin de prévenir toute la famille au passage. Tous sortirent de leurs chambres et nous suivaient au salon où mon frère arriverait quelques minute plutard. Alors que le moment où il devait rentrer approcha tout le monde s'affaira à une tache banale pour ne pas paraître oppressant.

C'est alors qu'on l'entendit tous arriver. Il rentra par la baie vitrée du salon. Il paru soucieux mais essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher au reste de la famille, cependant c'était sans compter sur Jasper qui ressentait ses émotions et moi qui le connaissais par cœur.

Un silence s'installa et personne n'osait le rompre je pris alors sur moi de le faire en sautant dans les bras de mon frère.

-Oh Edward si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué....

-Toi aussi sœurette....

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Esmée lui sautait à son tour dans ses bras.

-Mon fils!

A ce moment la si elle avait pu pleurer son visage serait strié de larmes, mais sa condition de vampire ne lui permettait que d'émettre des sanglot sans larmes.

Les retrouvailles se firent ainsi, chacun eut son petit geste tendre envers Edward pour ainsi lui faire par de notre bonheur de le retrouver. Ensuite un nouveau silence s'installa personne n'osait parler du pourquoi de la fuite d'Edward et surtout de comment celui-ci allait gérer son retour. Soudain j'eus une vision où Emmett allait mettre directement les pieds dans le plats j'essayais de cacher cette vision à Edward quand Emmett commença à parler.

-Alors Edward que va-tu faire maintenant que tu es rentré? Car je pense pas que Bella ait changé d'odeur en une semaine....

-Emmett! Le réprimanda Esmée.

-Non Esmée laisse il a raison, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais faire. Je pense retourner au lycée et voir si je peux supporter l'odeur de Bella sans trop m'approcher d'elle cependant. C'est pourquoi des demain j'irai voir si je peux changer de cours afin de ne plus avoir Biologie avec elle...

-Mais Edward cela va la peiné tu sais déjà qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi depuis ton départ...

-Quoi? Mais comment le sais-tu??

-Eh bien on va dire que notre petit lutin s'est liée d'amitié avec ton « amie » Bella pendant que tu étais parti Edward.

-Alice!!!! oulah Edward semblait en colère contre moi, mais quesque j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire pour le calmer??

-Edward écoute j'ai vu que j'allais devenir amie avec Bella bien avant de la rencontrer à la rentrée, et je pense qu'au lieu de t'éloigner d'elle tu devrait apprendre à la connaître, elle est très gentille et vous avez de nombreux points communs tous les deux je t'assure....

- Mais Alice c'est une humaine et qui plus est son odeur m'est totalement insupportable. Comment voudrais-tu que je devienne ami avec elle.

-Oh mais tu sais Edward Alice n'a pas tord cette petite humaine est vraiment géniale, mais surtout très drôle. Elle rougit assez facilement et est vraiment très maladroite.

POV Edward.

-Oh mais tu sais Edward Alice n'a pas tord cette petite humaine est vraiment géniale, mais surtout très drôle. Elle rougit assez facilement et est vraiment très maladroite. Je vis à ce moment là dans l'esprit d'Em la dite Bella qui venait de glisser sur une plaque de verglas et s'était étalé de tout son long avant que son petit ami-du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis du baiser qu'il lui donna alors-vienne l'aider à se relever.

Pourquoi me sentais-je devenir de plus en plus énerve au fil de se souvenir d'Em?

-Edward tout va bien? De demanda Jasper qui avait du voir mon changement d'humeur.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas....

-Em comme cela se fait-il que toi aussi tu connaisse aussi bien cette Bella???

-Eh bien je dois avouer que moi aussi je l'aime bien et que nous avons passé un peu de temps avec elle...

-NOUS?

-Rooo Edward arrête de râler et dis nous plutôt ce que tu compte faire à propos de Bella!!!

-Alice je n'en ai aucune idée si tu veux vraiment le savoir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice eut une vision. Elle ne me cachait pas le contenu de cette vision ce que je trouvais bizarre car ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Dans sa vision on distinguait deux personnes assez proches. Je reconnu le petit ami de Bella. Cette vision la concernait donc....

* on voyait ces deux personnes se rapprocher. Leur baisés semblaient plein de fougue et tellement sensuel. La main du garçon se faufilait sous ce qui me paru être le top de Bella. Alors que celle-ci fourrageait dans les cheveux du garçon.*

-Alice je ne veux pas voir le reste de cette vision donc pourrait-tu l'arrêter s'il te plait!!!

Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi ne voulais-je pas voir la suite de cette vision???Cependant Alice avait toujours les yeux dans le vague et pousser par ma curiosité je décidais de jeter encore un œil à sa vision. Ce que je vis alors me surpris.

*Les deux personnes étaient à présent torse nu, le garçon toujours au dessus de la fille ne laissait voir que les mains de celle-ci dans son dos le griffant par moment. Je vis le garçon déboutonner le pantalon de la jeune fille et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Celle-ci en fesait autant avec le pantalon de son amant. Soudain le garçon fit glisser la jeune fille au dessus de lui. A ce moment la on pouvait distinguer le tout petit morceau de tissus qui résistait encore. Un petit string rouge que le garçon ôta rapidement après que la jeune fille lui ait elle-même enlever son boxer. On pouvait entendre leur respiration qui devenait de plus en plus haletante au fur et a mesure que le relation devenais fougueuse. Ils étaient à présent nu tout les deux c'est alors que le garçon pris entre ses lèvres le mamelon droit de la jeune fille puis le lécha avidement tout en maintenant son sein gauche dans une de ses mains lui prodiguant de multiples caresses. Ces caresses la firent gémir et arquer son dos afin d'approfondir les caresses de son partenaire. Elle lui saisit alors le menton afin de le faire revenir à sa hauteur et lui donner un baiser des plus sensuel. Même ceux d'Emmett et Rosalie n'atteignaient pas cette sensualité avec une dose de sauvagerie.

C'est alors que la jeune fille fut prise d'un immense courage et saisit le membre en érection de son ami et fit de légers mouvements de va et vient. Ce geste désarçonna tout d'abord le jeune homme mais puisqu'elle continuait cela le fit gémir a son tour.

Leurs corps se couvraient peu à peu d'un film de sueur, les fesant luire sous la lumière tamisée que divulguait la lampe de chevet.*

Je n'arrivais plus à me détacher mon attention de la vision de ma sœur qui elle même était dans le vague. Cependant je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette vision.

*Le garçon était repassé au-dessus de la jeune fille et se préparait a la pénétrer. Son membre se trouvait à l'entrée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci haletait plus que de raison, ses gémissements ressemblant plus à des suppliques qu'à de réels gémissements. Ne se faisant pas attendre le garçon la pénétra doucement ce qui ne paru pas la satisfaire...

-Oh Mike ouii.....Plus vite, plus vite. Le supplia-t-elle.

Ce que fit aussitôt le dénommé Mike.

-Oh mon dieu ce que c'est bon....Ohhhhh!!!!

Le rythme que le garçon adopta semblait maintenant convenir a la demoiselle puisqu'elle fit glisser ses jambes autour des hanches de « Mike » afin d'approfondir le geste de celui-ci.

-Oh Mike plus fort.....Ohhhhh oui Mike....

Leurs mains naviguaient sur le corps de l'autre avec tant d'aisance comme si elles le connaissaient par cœur. Leur étreinte allait atteindre son sommet lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître une Bella totalement profondément touchée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Les deux amants se stoperent net à la vue de ma Bella en larme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Bella se tourna et ne demanda pas son reste et parti en courant.

-Merde Jessica, ça s'était pas prévu. Lâche moi je dois la rattraper...

Il se mit alors a courir derrière Bella en lui criant de l'attendre mais celle-ci avait déjà pris de l'avance. Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui et de l'appeler.*

Sans plus attendre je décidais à mon tour de partir en courant vers la foret. Qui sait cela me mènerait peut-être à Bella ou à ce Mike. Mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je rencontre ce dernier au risque de le tuer. Je ne compris pas de suite ma réaction, je décidais donc qu'il fallait que j'en parle avec ma sœur lorsque je rentrerais un peu plus tard dans la soirée voir même demain....

Je courais donc hors de la maison.

-Edward attend.....

Mais je n'écoutais pas ma famille et partis seul, j'avais besoin de me calmer suite à cette vision d'Alice. D'ailleurs quand allait-elle avoir lieu? Je ne le savais même pas, il faudrait que je lui demande. Soudain je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Un appel d'Alice! Si elle m'appelait maintenant c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas sinon elle m'aurait laissé me calmer seul.

-Alice?

-Ah Edward désolé de te déranger mais c'est au sujet de la vision que j'ai eu tout à l'heure..

-Oui?

-eh bien comment dire....

-Alice dis moi dépêche!!!

-OK eh bien...euh...on va dire qu'elle....qu'elle était plus ou moins instantanée..

-Quoi??? Mais quesque tu raconte?

-Eh bien au moment où je te parle Bella doit être en train de se perdre quelque par dans la foret en voulant échapper à......

Je ne sais pourquoi je ne la laissais pas terminer et raccrochait...

**Alors alors verdict??? Dites moi franchement??? c'est a ce que servent les reviews!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sincerement désolé pour le retard, je suis impardonnable mais j'ai eu quelque soucis ce moi-ci donc voilà j'espere que vous apprécierez ce chap et que vous serez pas trop décu!!!!je suis pas super contente de ce chapitre mais bon c'est vous les lecteurs lool!!!!!

Allez fini le blabla place au nouveau chap......

.::.

Chap VII:Merci Newton.

POV Edward

Apres l'appel d'Alice, ma vitesse ne fit qu'augmenter cherchant Bella dans l'immensité de la foret qui bordait Forks, scannant chaque pensée pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait apercu en vain. Les minutes passaient et je commencais à me demander si j'allais la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui aerrive quelque chose. Quand soudain je rencontrais son odeur je decidais donc de la suivre. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si je la trouvais, devrais-je aller la voir? La réconforter? La prendre dans mes bras? Non biensur que non elle trouverait pour le moin ma réaction surprenante et surtout comment lui expliquer que je savais pourquoi elle etait triste? Mais dans ce cas je devrais rester caché tout en surveillant qu'elle aille bien et qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Je continuais de suivre son odeur qui se fesait de plus en plus forte à mesure que je m'approchais d'elle, quand tout à coup j'interceptais des pensées dirigées vers elle.

« Oh mon Dieu Bella, mais que lui est-il arrivé? » Je reconnus alors grace à son odeur particulièrement nauséabonde qu'il s'agissait d'un Quileute mais comment connaissait-il ma Bella. Je me rapprochais mais sachant tres bien que bientôt il pourrait me sentir lui aussi je me decidais à me stopper tout en continuant à surveiller ma Bella grace aux pensées de ce sale Clébard. Qu'il n'ose même pas penser une seconde ne serait-ce que la toucher, sinon je me devrais de lui arracher la tete......

Dans ces pensées je vis ma Bella assise parterre le long d'un arbre, ses bras freles encerclant ses jambes, à pleurer toutes le larmes que son petit corps pouvait contenir. Elle semblait si triste à cet instant, cette vision me toucha plus que je l'avais imaginé. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seul pour qui cette vision était inacceptable, ce Quileute semblait lui aussi peiné.

Mais si Bella connait ce Quileute cela signifie-t-il qu'elle sache ce qu'il est?? et donc connait-elle notre existance???

POV Bella.

Oh mon dieu comment a-t-il osé me faire ca à moi? Je l'aimais et cela faisait un an que nous étions ensemble et moi qui comptait m'offrir à lui pendant le week-end que nous devions passer à Seattles tous les deux. Cela aurait été la plus belle erreur de ma vie.

Je m'étais enfuit de chez....lui en courant jusqu'à la foret la plus proche, m'enfoncant un peu plus a chaque pas dans l'obscurité et dans les profondeur de la foret. Ne sachant pas ou j'allais je savais tres bien que j'allais me perdre à un moment ou un autre mais apres tous je m'en fichais. Je desirais simplement me vider l'esprit.

Cependant ma maladresse légendaire ne me fit pas défaut meme dans un moment comme celui-ci ce qui me valu de tomber un nombre incalculable de fois. Au bout d'un moment et apres une chute je decidais de m'arreter et fis l'etat des lieux de mon corps meurtri.

Mes mains étaient arrachées et saignaient abondament, mes genou etaient eux aussi maculés de sang, certaines parties de mes vetement etaient arrachées par les branches. Je me laissais alors glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre et m'assis parterre.

N'ayant jamais été une grande sportive cette course m'avait épuisé et puis de toute facon j'ignorait ou je me trouvais donc je cdecidais de rester là assise parterre, mes genou contre ma poitrine encerclés de mes bras et ma tête reposant sur ces derniers, à penser aux revirements de situations que ma vie venait de prendre.

Je réalisais alors que je venais de perdre Mike mais que cela n'étais pas aussi douloureux que ce que j'avais pu le penser. Ce qui m'avait surtout touché c'était la facon dont je l'avait perdu...

Alors que j'étais en pleine refléxion j'entendis un bruissement dans les buissons allentour, je remarquais alors que la fin de la journée approchait et que la pénombre commencait à m'encercler et surtout j'étais perdue en pleine foret et qu'aparement quelqu'un s'approchait. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-meme et murmura plus pour moi meme ne voulant pas attirer l'atention sur moi si il y avait effectivement une personne...

« y'a quelqu'un? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Je me decidais alors à parler un peu plus fort pour en avoir le coeur net. Et soudain je vis une ombre sortir d'un buisson. Sur le moment je trésaillis. La personne s'approcha de plus en plus de moi, c'est une fois que la lumière qui percait la noiceur de la foret eclairait la personne, que je reconnus cette derniere.

« Jacob mon dieu tu m'as fait peur! M'exclamais-je

-Oh désolé Bella mais que fais tu ici??? Tu as pleuré? » dit-il en s'agenouillant à mes cotés.

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire de mon arrivée chez Mike, ma vision de lui en facheuse posture avec cette salété de Jessica et ma fuite face à lui. Je le vis se tendre à certain moment de mon récit. Un fois celui-ci terminé je remarquais que Jacob m'avait pris dans ces bras pendant mon récit pour me reconforter, je me retournais pour le regarder et seulement à ce moment là je me suis aperçue de comment Jacob était habillé ce qui me fis rougir.

« Euh Jacob pourquoi ne porte-tu qu'un simple short en jean? Il ne fait pas si chaud que ca quand même, tu n'as pas froid?

-Oh euh, c'est une longue histoire ma belle je te la raconterai plus tard mais pour le moment je vais t'enmener jusque chez moi pour soigner tes blessures et on prendra ma voiture pour te ramener en ville. Et j'irai rendre une petite visite à ce Newton on ne fait pas souffrir Bella comme ca....

-Jacob ne dis pas de betises et pis ca va deja mieu j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir... Oh ca oui j'avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir avant que Jacob ne me retrouve et pendant toute mes reflexions un seul visage s'imposait à moi, son visage à lui celui qui m'avait fuit mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me hante ainsi et dans un moment comme celui-ci???

Mais au faite Jacob la push ca fais pas un peu loin pour soigner mes blessures on ferait mieux de rentrer directement chez moi non??

-Ah et bien Bella je sais que tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation mais à ce point je ne m'en souvenais plus.....

J'interrompis ces rires par un grognement, meme si cela est vrai je detestais que l'on me le rappel.

- Et alors je vois pas ce que viens faire mon sens de l'orientation la dedans.

-Dans ce cas laisse moi te montrer...

Sur ce il glissa une de ses mains sous mes genou et l'autre sous mes bras et me souleva doucement. Puis il reprit son chemin avec moi, pauvre chose fragile, dans ses bras. Mon poids n'avait pas l'air de le géner le moins du monde. Cette position me fit rougir, jamais on ne m'avait porté ainsi et être aussi proche de lui ne m'aidait pas à retrouver la couleur « normale » de mes joues. Il me resserra contre lui me fesant profiter de sa chaleur corporelle qui je doit l'avouer me fit du bien. Je mis ma tete contre son épaule, il sentait si bon, une odeur proche de celle du pain d'epice mélangé à de la vanille. Hum j'adorais cela.

-Dis Jacob tu sais que je peux encore marcher??Dis-je en espérant que celui-ci ne me prenne pas au mot j'appréciais d'etre dans ces bras ainsi tout compte fait.

Et d'ailleurs que fesais-tu dans la foret???

POV Edward

En voyant ce Jacob prendre ma Bella dans ces bras je sentis la colere prendre mon corps en otage et ne plus le relacher. La fureur m'envahissait de toute par, si jamais il lui fesait le moindre mal je le tuerai de mes propres main qu'importe le traité qu'il existe entre nos deux clans.

Ils avancerent dans la foret en direction de la push et je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais plus les suivres tres longtemps justement à cause de ce traiter qu'en cet instant je maudissais plus que tout. Mais je voyais que ce chien ne lui voulait que du bien, il voulait l'aider chose que je n'aurais pu faire moi-meme car elle avait beaucoup chuté pendant sa course et saignait abondament. Je lui aurais certainement fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Et rien qu'à ces pensées je m'en voulais, je ne pouvais même pas prendre soin d'elle sans risque de la blesser.

Et puis il avait reveiller en moi la haine que j'avais eprouver pendant la vision d'Alice en parlant d'aller voir Newton. Je devais et pouvait me charger de cette partie. J'en avais besoin. Il fallait que je le fasse pour Bella je devais l'aider et c'etait la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour elle.

Je laissais donc a contre coeur Bella aux mains de Jacob et partis en courant vers le centre de forks. Sur le chemin je decidais d'appeler Alice afin de savoir comment allait Bella.

« Allo Alice?

-Oui Ed c'est moi, je sais ce que tu va me demander et malheureusement ma réponse ne va pas te plaire mais....

-Quoi??? Dis moi qu'elle va bien??? Dis moi qu'il ne lui fera rien??

-.....

-Alice!!!!!

-....

-Alice Cullen tu va me répondre....

-Oh calme toi edward....

-Jasper??

-Oui....m...

-Dis moi ou est Alice???

-Elle a une vision Edward, ah attend je te la repasse...

-EDWARD CULLEN, dis moi que tu ne va pas faire ce que je viens de voir??

-Quoi mais de quoi tu parle?

-Je viens de voir aller chez les Newton et vider Mike de son sang!!!!

-Biensur que non, d'accord le faire souffrir m'a légerement effleuré l'esprit...mais je ne veux pas devenir ce genre de personne et par dessus tout je veux pas faire souffrir Bella!!!

- Tu tiens à elle n'est-ce pas???

-Alice la n'est pas la question et tu le sais tres bien, d'ailleurs ne change pas de sujet et dis moi ce qui lui arrive!!!!

-Rien enfin je pense, je ne la vois plus depuis une dizaine de minute environ.

-Quoi??Comment??

Bizarre cela n'etait jamais arrivé à Alice pourquoi ne voyait-elle plus ma Bella??? 10min??10min?? Mais oui ca correspondait avec l'arrivée de ce Jacob aupres de ma Bella. Mais cela n'expliquais pas pourquoi Alice ne voyait plus Bella. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle. Je verrais cela à mon retour à la villa.

-Eward??Eward?? tout va bien??

-Oui oui Alice ne t'en fais pas. Essai de voir quand Bella réapparaitra dans tes visions et appelle moi des que c'est le cas s'il te plait Alice!!!

-Ok Edward pas de problemes je le ferais mais pour New.....

Une fois encore je ne la laissais pas terminer sa phrase et repartis en direction de la maison de Newton. En arrivant devant cette petite maison, je remarquais qu'une voiture rose était toujours garée devant j'en deduisais alors que la fameuse Jessica était encore la. J'ecoutais leurs pensées pour savoir si il n'était pas à nouveaux en train de se donner l'un à l'autre.

« Dommage que cette gourde de Bella ait interrompu notre apres-midi elle avait si bien commencer, et il faut avouer que Mike est divin. Il se perfectionne avec la pratique. »

« Merde comment je vais bien pouvoir arranger les choses avec Bella. Si je lui dis que ce n'est que sexuel avec Jessica me croira-t-elle??? Quel con Mike!!!! »

Ah ces deux la fesais bien la paire, leurs esprits n'etaient que sex, profit et manipulation. J'allais repartir puisqu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine, quand leurs pensées m'ont soudain mis plus hors de moi que je ne l'étais deja.

« C'est de sa faute aussi si elle a perdu Mike, elle n'avait qu'à lui offrir ce que je lui offrais moi!!!Du moin avant qu'elle n'arrive car depuis on regarde ce stupide DVD et il ne m'a plus adresser la parole »

Cela voulait-il dire que ma Bella.....Je n'osais penser à elle de cette facon, je n'en avais pas le droit.

« Apres tous je ne suis qu'homme, et j'avais des besoins que Bella ne pouvait ou ne voulait satisfaire, il fallait donc bien que je trouve un moyen..C'est de sa faute aussi. »

Apres avoir entendu pareil insanité sur ma Bella je scannais la maison pour verifier s'il y avait d'autres personne dans la maison. Personne, ils étaient donc encore seul. Je me decidais donc à aller frapper a la porte de Mike.

« Tiens qui peut bien venir à la maison en plein apres midi? Bella? »

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse croyant que j'étais Bella. Il ouvrit la porte et un eclair de frayeur passa dans son regard avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre.

« Oh c'est toi. Mais que viens-tu faire chez moi?me questionna-t-il. »

Je le fixais d'un regard noir et sentis la peur monter en lui. Mon attitude le derangeait.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait subir à Bella, ne t'avise plus jamais de l'approcher, ni meme de vouloir lui parler et encore moins de penser à elle. » Je terminais ma phrase par un grognement sourd s'echappant du fond de ma gorge.

« Si Bella ne veut plus me voir qu'elle me le dise elle-meme! »

N'avait-il pas compris?etait-il aussi stupide pour essayer de s'opposer à moi?

« Newton je ne me repeterais pas une seconde fois. J'espere que mes paroles sont entrées dans ta petite tete. Et ne parle à personne de cette discussion ou je serais réellement en colere!!! »

C'est alors que je voulus verifier dans ces pensées qu'il avait bien compris ce que je venais de lui dire, et qu'il n'importunerai plus Bella.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-la. D'ailleurs je savais meme pas qu'il était revenu!!! Et pis pourquoi c'est lui qui me fait la morale sur mon comportement avec Bella, y'a qu'à voir comment lui il s'est comporté en Biologie la derniere fois.... »

Je n'eus pas à en entendre plus car je venais de prendre une decision importante pour moi. Je hélais alors Newton qui avait cru que notre discussion était terminer et qui venait de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Mais quand il se retouna il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'esquiver le coup que je venais de lui asséner au visage. J'avais retenu me force un maximum pour ne pas faire trop de dégat, mais je n'étais pas sur d'avoir totalement réussi. Je n'attendis pas mon reste et partis sans me retourner alors que Jessica dévalait à son tour les escaliers pour trouver un Newton à terre et insconscient.

Cette vision de Newton ainsi me fis prendre conscience que j'étais prêt a tout pour cette fille.

.::.

Alors alors sincerement vous en avez pensés quoi???J'accepte toute forme de critique allez y hésiter pas et si un moment ne vous a pas convaincu dite le moi je verrais ce que je peux faire lool!!!

J'avoue j'ai pas été trop méchante avec Mike, mais on sait pas encore si edward a assez retenu sa force non? Lool!!!!

**Reviews please!!!!! *yeux de cocker***


End file.
